


First

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [12]
Category: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Zelda, after she wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> One of my story ideas gets a vague mention here, but otherwise it's all based in canon.
> 
> The Legend of Zelda series is owned by Nintendo.

It was a first for him, and maybe it was a first for her as well. She did it in a way that seemed to suggest that she had seen people do it rather than tried for herself. Zelda had a vague idea about using a tongue, but that was about it, and it wandered about, aimless and unsure, in Link's mouth. He returned the kiss just as awkwardly; he didn't know what else to do and knew it would be doubly embarrassing for both of them if he didn't. They stood like that for an uncomfortably long time. Neither wanted to be the first to break off the kiss, but neither wanted to continue, either. Eventually, they broke apart, gasping for the breath that their noses hadn't fully been able to provide for them. 

Zelda flipped her braided hair from her face and blushed. "I..um..thank you for waking me...again. I-I mean not  _ waking _ me again, but thank you...a-again. What's your name?"

He reminded her of someone from her past, with his green tunic, brown boots, and sword and shield strapped to his hat. But the hero  _ she _ had known, long dead by now, had always flat out refused to wear the hat. Besides, this one had brown hair, not blonde. 

He gave her a goofy smile as he bowed, also blushing. "Link, Hero of Hyrule, at your service, Your Highness."

Zelda seemed shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered with a smile. "Link...what a nice name. I'm Zelda...oh, but you probably already knew that."

Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline from the kiss that prompted Link to say what he did next. "Oh, it's alright. I liked hearing  _ you _ say it."

But Zelda didn't seem to mind. In fact, she smiled. And Link returned it with just as much vigour, because he had just got his first kiss from a princess who was beautiful in both body and mind and maybe they would fall in love in the months to come.

 


End file.
